yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 25/Episode 12: Domestic dog, leading wolves
Spice-and_00400365.jpg|Tahira 5d1e30c1228b39f54e11e5aa10161dd4.jpg|Kin 2rwkbvt.png|Grey Wind Preperation Kin had waited to hear something from Tahira. She had been confirmed as dead amongst the other Warlocks, but for Kin? He knew what had happened. He was the one who drug her out of the fire afterall. He had been attending a few odd jobs here and there throughout the skylands. However, as time continued to go he was fully aware of how dire Tahira's situation may had been. But he did indeed have high hopes for her. He knew she'd pull through. Following Grey's scent he would have found her in the strange yoga like postion before he'd cross his arms. " Hm... practing your Yoga I see. " He said watching her with that tough expression he always had. Kin came off as cold, and calcualating. Like he was always thinking of something, or someone. It was rare he seemed ginuely happy. He watched her, though he hadnt made his way over just yet. He was testing the waters if you will. He made his way over to the generator in the room and looked back at her. " Somethings come... Grey. I have to be ready for it. " Kin said looking to the right before shaking his head. " We... have to be ready for it. Im gonna help you improve. And your going to help me... Deal? " Kin said scowling at her from a distance before he pulled his right hand up. Smashing it into the generator to the room and causing the lights to black out. He could see her though, his sensory on the supernatural level thanks to his Warlock training. " So... prepare yourself. " Was all she'd hear, as if he had been breathing down her neck! Before BAM! she'd more then likely feel a fist WHALE her across the jaw! Only for a left kick, a right kick, boot to the chest! All of the attacks almost happening instantly within seconds after each other. Each attack would have felt like her bones had been closing in on the pressure. She'd get the memo soon enough that Kin hadnt been kidding around. Due to her being in the postion she had been evading would have been almost irrevlantly untrue and to boot with that he had shut out the lights, making the connections of these attacks near to almost absolute in success. After a moment or so. The lights would have turned back on, shining brightly in the room to reveal... that kin had been gone. Completely out of her sight with no forms of evidence left behind him but a creaky draft from the window in the room which would have indicated that he had left, and had been prompting her to chase after him into the streets of Zanzibar. Grey Wind: Grey was too busy focusing to react when Kin came in, but she was beaten and then left alone. She laid there and then sat up, her aura growing dark. “Oh yeah?” Her eyebrow twitched and she stood up, kicking down the screen door. “KIIIIN!!” she screamed, taking off down the road. She stopped and sniffed around, everyone around her looking scared. It took all her endurance to keep her tail and ears hidden, her powers limited. She climbed up onto a roof and looked around, growling under her breath. Then, she saw him, running off somewhere far, and she took off after him. She locked onto his scent and kept after him, pushing past civilians, losing him in a crowd. Grey sniffed around again and got on trail once more, following him down an alley, her pupils became slits, she was on the edge. She climbed on a roof and picked up her speed, running next to him but right above, before he took off some other way. She slid on the roof, her feet ripping up some shingles, before she jumped down onto the ground and continued to chase him. She used her roof tactic and jumped on him and if she had been successful, she would grab his shoulder and pulling him down to the ground, cornering him in an alley. She slid on the ground in front of him, and glared at him. She stood up and lunged at him, throwing punches at him. If even one of them landed on him or not, she would duck and kick sand in his eyes, getting behind him and wrapping her arm around his head, covering his eyes and growling in his ear, pulling him down to her level. “I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing, but I don’t like getting punched, even by you..” She shoved him forward and kneed him in the back. If it landed, he would fly forward onto his knees in front of her. “Now take it like a man and show me your jaw, bud..” she demanded. Ganja Warrior Kin: ( https://youtu.be/i0CEzWUKZiY?t=30m34s ) All of her attacks had connected only for her to take a good look at whom had been in her grips. And it wasnt kin but some guy in mid 20's that his hair styled the sameway. " IM SORRY LADY PLEASE. PLEASE DONT HIT ME AGAIN! " The guy said sobbing with a bloody nose." Good work..." A voice said from behind her as Kin walked down the alleyway with the back of his head. " If your a 5 year old. " Kin said with a scowl. " Quit playing around. Im the enemy. You didnt prep yourself properly. Use your sensory your nose, your sight. Listening to the track of my heart. Catch a whiff of my scent. Lock onto it, your body is a weapon. Stop treating it like some second rate instrument. " He said walking towards her with a scowl before the guy she had beaten up had passed out in her grip. " Im going to fight you Tsukimi... Im going to fight you as if I were trying to kill you with my bare hands... ready yourself..." Kin said as his eyes turned into a crimson red as murderous intent filled him completely and his canines would have sharpend to a point. ( Now in your post, you did good haha. But when your T-1ing someone you never rp there character doing an action like how you made mine run through the streets like that. That's considred god modding. Now im not gonna trip on it cause im teaching you. Just becareful with others they may try to spazz out on you. Some people can kill you next post with one hit for doing something like that. But in this case im just gonna swap out my char for some random NPC XD ) Charging forward towards her with his arms pulled back Ninja style, Ducking himself low by crouching down to his knee's he'd take a step back at the same time allowing him room to dodge, as his body slid to her swiftly, stepping back by a full 1 foot before he'd send a powerful spinning punch upwards that destroys the opponents jaw if it connected, shattering the bottom jaw into utter bone marrow before it'd send the opponent 20 feet outwards with the speed of a soaring frieght train. This attack could easily destory an opponent if the delivery was made succesful. However if it was dodged or blocked, then Kin would have sent a powerful boot slamming down into her knee with enough force to nearly snap it into before he attempted at back handing her into the building to the right of him, right through the brick walls and into the kitchen area of the resteruant, it was closed due to it being on a sunday. ( Now the first thing im going to be teaching you in the RP is the dodge rules and such. The Starting topic based around God Modding. God Moding is evading every attack that is thrown at you, being invincible, immortal, and not taking any damage. In the YMRP/TSL definition of T-1, we see that for every three dodges performed, you must take one hit. Not abiding by this rule will cause your post to become voided, and allowing the opponent to post next. This would result in the attack performed by this person's previous post to actually hit, and you are forced to take said damage. Using these dodges could prove to be extremly useful and can save your ass later on. ) Grey Wind: Grey gasped and turned around, facing Kin, the guy behind her taking off. She clicked her tongue on her teeth, and held up her hands, her focus being off, since he interrupted her meditation. Next thing she knew, she was on the tile floor, rocks cutting into her skin, her ankle probably fractured. She coughed and got up. She had just barely dodged it, but more so, slowed it down, making the impact less fatal. Her chest hurt, but she stood on her own two legs and waited, collecting herself. She lowered her spiritual scent and slowed her breathing, jumping back into the alley and sending a punch towards his head, then she slid to the side and gripped her fist and rammed her elbow into his side and if it landed, he would be sent into the building. She wouldn’t wait, but raise her foot and attempt to kick his knee with all the might she could muster. Even if both times it missed, she would jump back, climb up the wall as much as she could and jump off, lunging at him, both fists up, and bring them down on him. After the impact, whatever she hit, whether it be him or the ground, she would roll away and get on her feet once again, panting. She would keep her scent and breathing at a low, just in case he tried to snuff her out in all the smoke, and she dared not to speak. If he was going to fight her, she was going to go straight for his weakness. She would stay back, and keep her arms up, waiting for him to attack, because if she was putting up a fight, so was he. Grey glanced around quickly and noted a possible weapon, a broken broom stick to her right, on the wall. She drew her attention back to Kin and then took this opportunity to grab it and spin around, blocking whatever he had thrown at her. Getting down on one knee, so she was lower to the ground than he might have anticipated. Ganja Warrior Kin: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJ6A6GC_ki4 ) When she came right back out of the wall and towards him the impact had caught him off guard and spit spewed from his lips as his eyes widned. " Tch.. Cheap SH-GAWK" Before he could finish his sentence she had ramed her elbow into him, causing him to blast through the brick walls of a building himself. Rolling back up to his feet and getting into his stance. " Fine then. " He said as his eyes slanted again when she attempted to kick his knee, he would have pulled that leg back so she'd miss and he'd launch a swift right hook into her jaw, doing so in the middle of her attack so she wouldnt be to change her course to dodge it if possible. ( That's called the interuption method. When you hit someone, within, or while there hitting you in a rp fight it leaves them no choice but to take your hit almost. They wont be able to stop themselves in mid attack or its metagaming. Basically its a game of give and take, Im gonna have kin send out a combo at her, and i want you to use the interuption method three times. ) When and if his fist connected into her face and she had ran up the wall Kin would have watched her as she lunged towards him with both of her fists extended. Seeming that she had leaped at him, he would have had just enough time to perp himself for the toss! Kin would have took a step back moving to the right of her and gripping both of her fists within his grasp as he twisted his body 5 times before launching her through two rooms within the building she had just knocked him into. Crashing through the walls would have left her body in almost brain numbing pain. Once and if she crashed through all 4 rooms that he had thrown her into she would have landed in what looked like an Old living room with old broken furniture everywhere. " Intersting Method... your to wild though. Moves to frenzied. Try harder. " ( What Kin and I are saying here, is the Cause and effect Method. When you send someone a hit, almost always state the effect of the hit. For example ' If the punch would connect, then bobs left jaw would implode/fracture/snap on connection. ' the cause being the punch, the effect being bobs broken face. I want you try this one out as well! And I hope im not boring you, I just want you to know our basics, thanks for trying though this means alot to me. ) Grey Wind: Grey was sent into a living room, and into a couch, knocking it over and laying over it. She had hit her head this time, and she was not easily recovering from that. She climbed to her feet, stumbling just a tad. This was tiring, and a little too matched. She wiped her mouth and nose, blood falling down the left side of her face. She grabbed a rock and lunged at him, but when she got close enough, she let the rock go in front of his face and side stepped. She swung her leg and did a roundhouse kick from behind him, and if it impacted, he would be sent into the exact same room she was in. She stayed where she was and glared at him, her jaw most likely broken, her skull cracked, her ankle fractured, but she stepped back and used her back foot to launch herself at him, bring her spiritual energy together and created a ball of energy, but around her, knocking herself into him. If it had impacted, they both would have been blown back, into separate rooms in the house; if not, around the same thing would have happened to Grey no matter what she had hit. Grey landed somewhere next door, rock and rubble falling on top of her. She coughed and spewed blood from her mouth, standing up, removing the rubble. She stumbled into the alley way and sighed, releasing her scent and letting her spirit come out. Her hair turned grey and her canine like bits came out. She growled and listened for him, waiting. She was tired of this already, and didn’t care who saw here at this point. She just wanted to beat the shit out of Kin and show him that he shouldn’t mess with this female. Ganja Warrior Kin: Kin would have been blownback by her attack as Kin rose back up to his feet after being knocked into another room. " Damn... She has Destruction chi..." Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. " So that means.. Grey has Destruction chi... alteration chi... and possibly physical chi? " He said rubbing his jaw. " She has all three of her chi bases unlocked... and shes just as the same age as me. That's on my fathers level of power. " He said looking up to her getting ready on theother side of the house where she had landed. Shifting into her half wolf state. " Your unlocking more of your power Grey... your third base is showing. Your body is consuming more and more Manderins everyday. It has been recorded. That once on the planet earth, another Atom like structure had been present quite Known as Mandarins. A Mandarin looks exactly like an Atom. But it's litterally broken down into aspects that only apply to the living. These atom like structures were made out of Chi that are classifeid even today. Chi is made up of three components: Genki (元気; lit. "Energy"), Yūki (勇気; lit. "Courage") and Shōki (正気; lit. "Mind"). Also, chi can be "positive" or "negative", depending on the user. Such as the Mandarins. One with Dark Hadou, would be filled and with Dark Mandarins, and vise vera for Light Hadou. This falls into one's nature. These Mandarins were once all over the earth, but when the ones of old departed. The Mandarins slowly depleted over time. However, as long as there is life on earth. These Mandarins will still co-exist. Even if they are not as potent as they once were. So all in all, Atoms and Mandarins can easily be mistaken for one another. Because this is happening, your body gets more chi or as you call it. ' spirit ' in your body is flowing at a rapid succession. A simple term for Mandarins has been made for many things. Such as Chi, Or Life Energy. When Mandarins appear to those with eyes that can see them. They are often seen in waves or threads. Chi Pathway System (経絡系, Keirakukei; Literally meaning "Meridian System") is the term for the channels within the body that transfer and channel chi. Simply put they serve the same function for chakra as blood vessels do for blood. Along the chakra pathways, there 361 nodes called tenketsu that control the flow of chi like circuit breakers, and within those tenketsu are Eight Gates which control body function and strain levels. The chi pathway system is enmeshed into the body and like blood vessels it touches and interacts with every single living cell and passes through every organ. If the chi flow to a section of the body is blocked then that portion of the body will be unable to release any chi from any of the tenketsu. Some can use these pathways in physical combat to kill opponents quickly.Proper application uses the system as a conductor sending harmful chi directly to vulnerable vital organs. As there is no way to train a person's organs to resist physical or energy attack this method of fighting is extremely effective. " " But enough talk..." He said tilting his head left to right as he flared his chi around his body and a pair of dog ears came from the top of his head. Using 10 percent of his curse, refusing to go to his half form just yet. " Lets kick things up a notch then. " Kin said as he blasted forward, right arm cocked back, he'd attempt to slam that same right arm into her jaw with a slugger punch, spinning to the left of her and slashing across her side,which if connected blood would errupt off his left hand's finger tips as he made for the attack. If either of these attacks were broken or blocked, or dodged. Kin would have attempted to choke slam her through the floor by 4 feet crushing into floods of rubble if it connected! Grey Wind: Grey picked at her ear while he talked, yawning anf simply not giving a damn. "Thank you for spouting useless shit I'm never going to hear again," she told him, right before he slashed her right side open. While he hand was still close, she grabbed his wrist, and stepped forward placing her hand on his forehead. She knew not of what she was doing, but if her palm touched his skin, he would start seeing images of what he most desired at this very moment. If not, she would hop away and hold her side. She growled at him, staring him down and waiting; she took four deep breaths and then charged at him, using her body weight to knock him down, or at the very least, make him stumble, if she even got that close but if she did, she would tackle him to the ground and get both of her hands around his neck. "What are we fighting for?! This is pointless!!" She yelled. She tightened her grip on his neck, panting, still very much bleeding. Ganja Warrior Kin: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_k3n5me4Rns )He allowed her attacks to connect and she had been top of her him now choking him for dear life. " Because! You need to be ready. " He said gripping onto her wrist letting his hands drop. " Do it then.. KILL ME! What will you do huh, what would you do if you didnt have a choice but to kill someone that mattered to you! " He said with clenched teeth. Images of his sister flashing through his head due to doing what she had done to him. Saddness hitting his core as he began to speak to her through lost traps of air. " What would you do.... when friend becomes enemy... When your force to Kill the only person... thats ever truly mattered to you. " He said to her, allowing her to choke him to dear life. " Do you let them kill you... or do you kill them..." He said as his eyes began to get low. " Kill me... Grey... or im going to kill you... You dont have a choice. DO IT, DO IT GOT DAMN IT! " He said shouting in her face. Grey Wind: Grey stared at him and listened to him rant. She saw the images in his head, and tightened her grip, before opening her jaw, thrusting her head at his neck, stopping short and blowing cool air on his neck. She sat up and punched him in the face, hopefully breaking his nose before She sighed, "Given the choice, I would kill anyone dear to me, at least the important ones. I have, actually," she reverted back to her human body. "But let's get one thing straight, Kin Tasanagi.. I will never EVER do as you tell me to do. I am not a peice of paper you blow on to make it fall. But I will follow you to the end of the world because I know you can do wonders... And I guess that means sometimes I will have to follow orders, but if you ask me to kill you.. Well, I'd never put us in that situation to begin with.. Because I care for your life as if it were my own," she told him. Because Im your Alpha... Ganja Warrior Kin: Kin stood after she let go of him. Her fist his nose and it fractured but didnt break. He couldnt feel the pain after all. "... Sure you killed someone close to you. hah... Like you'd truly know to take someone of that calibur. " He said her, he had to kills his own sister, his flesh and blood,his only friend all of his life. " There will be a time... where you may have to kill someone, someone important to you. And you need to be ready. We face evils ahead of us. Evils we more then likelywont be ready for. Look... I get it alright. Your not going to listen to me. But now I want you to get is that you dont have.. A CHOICE! " He said his eyes began to shift into a bright red. ( www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXLfg2ry_F4 ) " Ive seen things, you wish you could have seen. Seen things you would hate to see. Being a slave must have been horrible... but what about being a slave to society. A controlled one. Your free out here in the Skylands, the land of the free!" Kin said turning his back as he thought about all of those he had lost since this point before turning back around to face her. " You will... Listen to me. Everything I say... I am your Alpha. I am your above, your beginning and your END! " Kin said as his Alpha side had showed face with those bright red glowing eyes. " If you wish to disobey me! Then do it... DO IT! Beat me... " He said barking into her face with a demonic like snarl before he tilted his head back up. His voice tone had changed as well. Looking at her out of the corner of his eyes as he brushed past her, hitting her shoulder on the way out. " Tomorrow...we leave to High Tree. " He said leaving her in the broken room. He couldnt have that... not in his pack. She would need to learn. He understood, what she had been saying. How could a Domestic dog, lead and tame a wild wolf. He thought to himself in refernce to him Grey. But he wouldnt give up. He needed to show her. Why she should listen to him. Why it meant there only means to survival. They had to be a unit, in perfect unison with one another.He stormed off and made his way back to his apartment getting into the shower and simply standing under the waterfall before his eyeschanged from gold... right back to red . " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " He said standing there naked , soaked, with his fist half way in the wall... His hands dropped before he felt something, something calling out to him. He would have pulled his head back. Staring out at the window in his restroom before he stepped out of the showers dripping wet. " She's... about to wake. " Of the same moon Keyo West: The moon had been high, and the trees surrounding the oasis like hill that kin had palced Tahira on, leaves blew aggressively against the wind. It was 11:30Pm... and the night air was cool... (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-f3gGtSuKxg ) Kin had come on the second day like he had instructed her to, but she was still recovering in her coma state. Which meant it'd take her a bit longer to push through it. But her survival was coming. As she stood finally on the 7th day. Kin had been atop a tree watching before he'd finally leap from the tree himself. Landing infront of her in nothing but a leather jacket and some jeans. The Jacket had been opened and he had been barefooted. His headband lowing in the wind along with his lionmane like hair. Landing infront of her he'd tower her in her new transformed and altered strength state. " I saved you from the innevitable, from the impossible. Death was... approaching. You were harmed and it was my fault. I thought that... maybe If I... made you into what I was. I could fix things. " He said with not a bit of regret in his tone. He'd put his right index finger on her lips just incase she tried to speak. Hushingher as his hair blew into the wind. " You know me. That I was some forigen guy, that made it to your village. Dehydrated, beaten and void of any life almost. You nursed me back to health. And... because of you and the others in the Warlocks. You let a Tyrant. Become a Hero. Im from Kasaihana as you know. And when I lived there, I was a monster. IN more then the flesh. My Family is from a long line of Mobsters and Military officals. And... demonic entities. From Winged Oni form like Creatures..." He said taking a step back. " Beastily demon like beings..." He said making a refernce to his father now. " And some of us... get cursed... with wolf blood..." Kin said taking another step back as he allowed himself intothe brightest form of light. Turning into his half wolf state infront of her,when his hair had turned into a shady gray and tufts of hair grew around his hands and shoulders. " The creatures that the Warlocks Hunt. Im one of them. Ive been lying to you for the past two years. Wonder why... you never saw me on full moons. How i always played sick on days of the full moon. It allowed me to keep what i was as a secret. I loved my new life here in the Warlocks. But... somethings coming. And I cant pretend to be who im not anymore. I have to be the monster ive been hiding so long. " He said with the deeper tone before he'd revert back to his human state. " I turned you into a monster... like me. So you can live, so i wouldnt lose someone else. That mattered to me. "Kin said making full eye contact with her as his clothing blew in the wind. " Do you hate me... For what Ive done..." He said to her, waiting to hear her response. Tahira: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ahMoZe4Ye_s ) She stood aloof of the oasis her golden eyes lowering their gaze from the heralding moon over head as her loose dark red mane flowed passionately in the cool night air. Tahira listened keenly to the sounds of the desert as she brought both of her arms about her herself attempting to keep warm as she hadn't nothing more on but the bandages that were wrapped about her body the medics in the infirmary. Yet though with just this she felt no shame being like this. It was feeling like so many she'd had that scared her quite a bit. Her eyes peering out in the beauty of the night which seemed to have transformed a bit. No longer did see the barren waste lands which so many thought was hell but still called it home. But a place of infinite freedom and limitless possibilities if one where make up in their minds to make it so... Her ears soon picking up on the sound of a set of feet stirring against sandy gravel of the earth, its vibrations seemingly motioning itself through her as a towering figure of a man dressed in nothing but a leather jacket and some jeans his feet bare with a dark long flowing mane made himself known practically towering over her. Tahira would look to him speechless which was surprising to say the lease, her golden orbs try desperately to see that man's face that was in the shadows but it seemed that the shadows themselves wanted him to remain a mystery. "I saved you from the inevitable, from the impossible. Death was approaching. You were harmed and it was my fault. I thought that...maybe if I made you into what I was. I could fixed things." In the male's voice Tah would hear not one hint of regret. But as she parted her mouth to ask just what in the world was he, the man immediately place his right index finger over her mouth to silence it. Quieting her as wind took both her hair and his into the breeze. Something about this stranger felt familiar to the newly reborn lycan warrior, thought what it was Tahira herself couldn't quiet put her finger on but them moment he begin to say, "You know me. That I was some foreign guy, that made it to your village. Dehydrated, beaten and void of any life almost. You nursed me back to health. And...because of you and the others in the Warlocks. You let a Tyrant. Become a Hero. I'm from Kasaihana as you know. And when I lived there, I was a. IN more then the flesh. My familt is from a long line of mobsters and military officials. And...demonic entities. From winged oni form like creatures..." that's when she'd began piecing things together as he stepped back. 'It couldn't be....could it?' Tahira's mind immediately thinking of Kin when she heard all of this. "Beastly demon like beings..." He'd go on to say. "And some of us...get cursed...with wolf blood..." Tahira gasp at the realization of just what was the coppery taste was that she had in her mouth several nights before. It was wolves' blood the man before her taking another step back allowing himself to be seen in the brightest of light revealing himself as none other than Kin Tasanagi before turning into his half world state in front of her. Revealing to her the massive forms fur hued in shady sort of grey with fur that grew up around both feet and hands. "The creatures that the Warlocks Hunt. I am one of them. I've been lying to you for the past two year. Wonder why...you never saw me on full moons. How I always played sick on days of the full moon. It allowed me to keep what I was a secret. I loved my new life here Zarkland. But...somethings coming. And I can't pretend to be who im not any more. I've been hiding for so long." Kin's tone was deeper when in his halfling state his will most likely causing to revert back his human state as Tahira remained quiet still her mind taking all of this in as she connects all the dots as they were give realizing already as why she's have so many new and frightening desires before Kin could even finish the last part of his statement explaining that she too was a lycan now just like him. Words that should've sent her on one of infamous ass kicking sprees but oddly enough in him expression his care for her to even do this, Tahira found a bit of comfort in them as she walks towards Kin her face expressionless for a moment before sighing still listening to what flows from his lips next. "Do you hate me...For what Ive done?" Tahira answered, "No...because I could never hate the person that I actually care for beyond words. I'm just surprised to see and know that the person whose given me this new life or hell" as Tahira didn't which it would be yet the admission of her feelings causing her to look away for a moment in order gain control over the irractic abnormalities of her heart beat. Something she knew from her Warlock training that Kin would undoubtedly be able to hear without fail since he was one who created her and her own hearing was seemingly amplified by 10 here. "Was you." Tah didn't expect any sort of reponse to her confession either though if one was given she'd accept it whether it be good or bad, she was just grateful to be alive at the moment and even more so that she was finally able to tell it to him. To High Tree Ganja Warrior Kin: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ar7nVbjAsEw ) She hadnt been angry with him and that made him sigh with relief. " I had been... expecting a rampage of sorts. From you..." Kin said looking over to the right before he would have slid his fingers through her hair. " There's something come here. To Hurt alot of people. All of Skyland, earth even. Maybe in trouble. Wouldnt be the first time... ive been faced with things like this. We need to be ready for it. There are so many things i must teach you. That girl i brought back to the city? She's from the Skylands, a Skylander. She's of Wolfblood as well. Im... in a since building a pack. I can teach you how to live with this, how to manuever through society. Teach you how to have a normal life. " He said to her before carassing her hair. " Things are not over, but we must keep our secrect from Master Coxrin. He'll know if we let him. We have to stay on our P and Q's. Wolfbloods are rare, no one should notice as long as were careful. " He said to her with both of his hands holding onto her face. The wind blew there clothing again and Kin had noticed there distance between one another. His hair flowing in the wind with her own. And that's when he heard it. Her heart rate had quickened with how close they had been. He caught her scent... and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. His eyes locked onto her own and he felt his own start to pick up. ' Whats going on...' He said to himself. His deep tone booming throughout the depths of his mind before he dropped his hands and looked down at his feet. "... We... cant stay out here. We should really get going. " Kin said turning his back on her. So she couldn't see the red tint in his face. " Tomorrow....we head to High Tree. There's something... I need to look into there. " Kin said to the female before he took her by her wrist allowing her to get onto his motorcycle. Opening the satchel to the right of it, he'd pull out a blanket pulling it over her form and wrapping her up tight before he'd get onto the bike as well. Reving it up. " Hold onto me..." He said pulling her hand around his stomach, her finger tips able to trace over his muscle rippled stomach as he kicked the bike off of it's kick stand and rev'd it up some more before they off into the depths of Skyland. The Full moon's light shining brightly down on the two. Category:Ark 25 Category:Blood Moon Saga